A New War Raising
by loverofmuggles
Summary: What if the rat had a change of heart? What if James and Lily lived? Follow the mauraders as they strive to live, love and survie a worls of lies and war.
1. Prolouge Part 1

Authors Note- Just a few quick notes before you all jump into the story. First I do not have a beta. All spelling mistakes are my own- I do read and reread through the chapter before posting but sometimes things get missed. Updates should be every Thursday, however I make no promises about this. I messed with Nymphodra Tonks age so that she is only two years younger the Sirius and crew.

* * *

Prologue 

Part 1 

October 31st 1981

* * *

Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling. I am just playing with her wonderful characters who still hold my heart.

* * *

Yellow and red leaves blew across the street in a gust of Autumn breeze. It seemed as though summer had given up the fight at long last and was letting Autumn have a turn before it too had to give way before another season. Sunlight gleamed down from the sky although it gave little warmth to the press of bodies that moved along the busy street.

Groups of people gathered in small tight knots their eyes going from side to side as they moved. Fear hung heavy in the fresh autumn air keeping those who moved about from thoroughly enjoying the day.

Peter Pettigrew moved quickly down the lane easily dodging between the crowds of people. His arms were crossed in front of his body, right hand tucked into his robe pocket, wrapped around the wand he had stashed there. His bottom lipped was pulled between his teeth and he worried it constantly as he walked. Small spots of blood gleamed on the white of his teeth, and there was a small sore near the corner of his mouth were he had chewed through it at some point during the morning. He turned a corner with the surging of the crowd and froze, people around him scattered about muttering curses or simply trying to be invisible as they moved on.

Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder on the edge of the road, their eyes scanning those who were out on the street. A small bag was clutched in Remus hand and he was nodding along to whatever Sirius had said. In his hand Sirius was clutching what looked like a grease stained bag and both men were plucking out small round dough balls. Although he could not see them from so great a distance Peter was sure the dough balls were coated in sugar.

Swallowing hard Peter turned and did his best to merge back into the croward moving off down the street. Reaching behind him he pulled up his cloak hood, bending his head towards the ground as he moved about. A surge of guilt sprang up in his stomach, since when did he avoid his friends? He quickly squashed it heading out of town and towards Hogwarts.

Had Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black ever really been their friends? Or had they simply been putting up with him? Did they like him or did they like having someone who could always be the butt of their jokes? Peter knew he made an easy target. He had never really been the smartest, quickest or even handsome type of block. He had always been more of a social outcast standing on the edge of their group. Sure they had always been there when he needed someone but was that more out of obligation then out of friendship? When he had meant James. Peter and Sirius Black he had latched onto, following their robe tails

Outside of Hogwarts it had become harder to follow behind them. They had gone into fighting against the Dark Lord. Going on sometimes deadly raids, spending many late and chilly nights on guard duty trying to get ahead of the raising storm. Spineless and having to face real life situations for the first time in his life Peter had found himself drowning. He had never thought himself a traitor, however that is what those fighting the Dark Lord would label him.

Outside of the crowards which had been swarming in Hogsmeade, Peter began walking quicker. His heart seemed to spring up into his throat as he tried to force his legs to move faster. His bottom lip became trapped between white teeth again and he began chewing hard at it. He could not be caught, not now, not when he was so close.

A strong breeze began to blow and leaves broke free from the trees showering the ground like a rainstorm. Peter jumped, sweat broke out across his forehead, and between his shoulder blades as he pressed himself to move faster. A bead of blood welled up along his bottom lip leaking down his chin. He patted his pockets with his free hand searching for a hankerchief. Coming up empty he wiped the sleeve of his robe over his lip.

A second later he half ran through the archways onto Hogwarts ground and breathed a loud sigh of relief. He turned around looking back up the empty lane his eyes searching the empty street. Was it possibly that he had tricked them all?

There was a sense of peace about the grounds of Hogwarts as he moved across the fields of grass. Beads of sweat dried on his forehead and he shivered slightly as he moved, eyes wide. From the direction of the Green Houses, he could hear the sound of chattering students as they waited for the start of classes.

No students were within the Great Hall when he stepped in. For a moment he paused on the threshold taking a deep breath. For six peaceful years he had lived within these walls pulling pranks, attending classes and hanging out with his friends.Then in seventh year Voldemort had began gaining power, and the hallways of Hogwarts like the streets of wizarding London turned into a battlefield.

Shaking his head from such thoughts he hurried along the hallways. Students and teachers alike seemed to be in the classrooms or within the common room or teachers lounge. From each classroom he passed he could hear the rumble of voices. Young witches and wizards learning about their world.

He knew the number of students was lower this year then the year before. The threat of the Dark Lord had scared many muggle students away, and those pureblood families who were blood traitors were in hiding or dead.

Peter has never believed that hogwash. He, like his friends had always thought if they had the ability then they should have the right to learn. However he did not want to lose, did not want to die. Which had become a very real possibility now that The Dark Lord seemed to be raising in power. So he had pledged his obedience, a decision he had regrets about since. A decision that may well cost him his life today.

When the prophecy had been made about young Harry Potter, Peters heart had turned to stone. It was one thing to feed bits of information like one would feed bites of cheese to a rat. It was another to hand over the son of one of your mates.

Peter knew deep down that he had not been the first choice of friend for James, or any of them for that matter. Never had he been more thankfully of this then when the Potters had to go into hiding. The spell they used prevented anyone who was not the secret keeper from saying anything to anyone. James would pick Sirius of that Peter had been sure. And like he had thought James had picked Sirius.

Sirius being Sirius had turned the tables though. He had suggested Peter instead, saying no one would ever expect it. Name Peter secret keeper and Sirius would go under ground into hiding. The Potters would be safe.

Except that he, Peter was a coward. He wanted nothing more to save his own neck. To be winning the war not burying another one of his friends. His protest was waved away and Peter was given the title of secert keeper. Peter had a good job of it trying to avoid handing the Potters over to the Dark Lord. He knew this game was of cat and mouse. And as the mouse he was not going to be able to hold the cat off much longer. Peter shudder at the thought coming to a stop beside the gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Password?" It asked and Peter face fell. He did not know the password.

"Chocolate frogs?" The gargoyle shook its head. "Bertie botts every flavored beans?"

Another head shake. "If you don't know it then go away and let me get back to my nap."

"Aha…" Peter thought hard, chewing on his mouth again as he did so. Dumbledore has always been a fan of muggle sweets… " peppermint sticks, lemon drops….peppermint patties….candy corn?" He offered thinking of the sweet that Lily had given him last week. It was a muggle candy made up around the holidays and Peter had found he quiet enjoyed them. The gargoyles sprang away revealing a long winding stair cases that moved.

Peter stumbled over his feet in his haste to step onto the stair cases. Pulling his wand out he spun it between his fingers, his foot tapping against the stone as the stairs went higher and higher. What felt like hours later but was only minutes Peter emerged onto the landing of Dumbledore's office his breath coming out in short pants. Sweat ran into his eyes and his hand trembled as he raised it to knock.

Nothing but silence came from within. Peters face went white. He had not thought what would happen if Dumbledore was not in. He knocked again, waited a moment and then shoved the door open. The inner office was empty, the fire in the grate out. There was a deep silence within as though no one had been there in days.

Peter had been to the headmasters office a few times in his days at Hogwarts. Normally it was because he was not quick enough to get away from Filch after a parnk. Onnce it had been when his mother died unexpectedly. His eyes flicked to his watch somewhat shocked to see that he had only left his flat an hour ago.

Doubting anyone would he coming anytime soon Peter stepped silently into the room. The portraits that had occupants all appeared to be napping. Many of them sat empty, they were likely off visiting another portrait.

Desperation and despair rose up from his stomach choking him. He couldn't breath, couldn't move. There was nothing he could do...his friends would be killed. All because he was a coward. A rat.

He sank to the floor arms wrapping around his stomach and breathing. He hasn't had a panic attack like this since he was twelve. He squeezed his eyes closed holding tight to his stomach as he tried to force his lungs to draw in another breath of air.

He could hear his friends voices in the back of his mind, Lily's concerned, Remus kind, Sirius mocking and James full of authority. None of them deserved to die. He had hoped going to the other side he could save them. Not Lily- he knew she was a mudblood and the Dark Lord would not allow a Mudblood to live. He would allow the other three to live though. He let out a choked breath, one of the portraits gave a loud snore.

Peter glanced up, eyes scanning the sleeping picture. If he woke them would they have advice for him? Or would they say nothing and speak in riddles?

Taking a deep breath he stood up, brushing dust from his robes. What would it matter if he sat here and waited? If he were to betray his friends would it matter if he did it now? Or if he waited?...

He crossed the room in small shuffling steps coming to a stop beside the fire places. No other option. He could not avoid what was going to come. Would it be kinder of him if he just got it over with? If he could he would just take the baby and Lily to his master himself. That way James could live…

Peter shook his head, he was a crap liar when it came right down to it. How he had fooled his friends this long was beyond him. Unless they really did not care. The thought sent a painful throb through his heart. He leaned forward placing one hand on the table and the other onto the back of the chair. He jerked back, the chair had felt silky and cool to his touch, gripping the material he pulled it up.

James invisibility cloak.

Peters heart thumped loudly in his throat. In fifth year the boys had tried to find out more information about the cloak Peter now held. They had jokingly thought it was death's cloak from the Tales of Beedle and Bard. Gently he thumped it letting the silky material slide throw his fingers. What if they had been right though? His master was powerful but was He powerful enough to cheat death? Peter did not think so. Although he knew very little about power, that was why the he was in this position.

Picking it up he ran the material slowly through his fingers chewing on his bruised and abused lip. He could take the cloak, slip away unseen, find somewhere to hide and wait. It was a cowards way, to slink off tail between his leg. It was what he had done his whole life hiding behind the cloaks of others becoming a lap dog.

There was a chance that with him gone the Dark Lord would never find James and Lily- that they would go on living. That they would stay safe and hidden while the world around them burned. His mind flicked, memories from school and the time after. Of pranks and late night chats and times that had passed between them. If the times before Lily when James had pinned, Remus had endured and Sirius had mocked. During all that time they had never turned away from him, they had always been his protector. Peter grimaced at that thought, folding the cloak up until he could fit it under his arm.

He knew he could not do much. He was in to deep now, was to much a coward. Running was not an option, but maybe he could give his friends a chance. A chance to get away. What would happen to Peter himself? Would his Master know he had tried to betray him...?

Setting the cloak on Dumbledore's desk he sat down rummaging in the desk for parchment, ink and quill. Sticking his tongue between his two teeth, an action that Sirius had always mocked him for, he began to write. His handwriting had always been sloppy, rushed it would be even worse. He could not find it in himself to care though. Minutes later, palms sweaty he set aside the quill, rolling and sealing first one and then another pieces of parchment. He left them laying on the desk, folding the cloak onto a messy bundled. He had though to write a note about the cloak but knew there was little he could say to explain.

Pressing the folded cloak to his body he stood and scuttled towards the fireplaces. Once there he grabbed the jar he knew the Floo Powder was in. A quick jerk of his wand had flames rising up. Dropping down onto his hands and knees he tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire places. "The Potters." He yelled grabbing the fire tongs. He stuck the cloak between them then shoved the tongs in letting the cloak and letter go. Placing the tongs back down he moved backwards, and stood wiping his brow.

Spinning on his foot Peter left the office letting the door snap shut behind him. Once out he shifted into his rat form and scuttled off down the stairs. Class had let out and students were shuffling about heading towards their next subject. Peter dodged the footsteps with the ease of particie. The shoe of a student caught the end of his tail, he squealed and then hurried off. Even in his rat form he could feel the burning that meant the Dark Lord was calling.

Luck was on his side for the first time in a long time, the entrance hall doors were propped open slightly. Students were strolling out onto the grounds on their way to the Green House's. Peter slipped out with them, keeping an eye to the sky for bigger prey he headed back towards Hogsmeade.

As he reached the edge of town he shifted shivering in the sudden brisk autumn breeze. As a rat he never had to worry about the biting cold, his warm coarse hair saw to that. Rubbing his hands again he grimaced as the mark on his arm burned again more hotly then it had been. Heart beating in his throat he turned disapperating on the spot.

His feet hit hard on the ground and he stumbled slightly. "Still can't land right?" Peter looked up into the cold eyes of one of the Carrows. He swallowed hard looking past his shoulder at the naked standing tree just beyond. He swallowed hard mumbling an incoherent responses and trying to edge pass.

Peters eyes drew to the wand Carrow held between his fingers spinning it slowly. Peter shivered slightly he had seen what he could do with his wand...Carrow stood still seemingly happy to linger about all day, as Peter edged passed. Once he had continued down the walk towards the old house they were using at the moment Carrow turned in the spot and vanished with a pop off to complete whatever task he had assigned before him.

The old manor house was cold and shrouded in darkness. Peter moves slowly, a man moving to the gallows. His bottom lip, already tattered and bleeding was pulled between his teeth. His heart thudded loudly in his throat.

"Petergrew." The name was whispered and swathed in coldness. Peters feet faltered and then began moving again even before he commanded them to do so. He wiped his palms on his robes, and ran his sleeve over his bloody lip before entering the old dining room in which the voice had come from. His Lord sat at the head of the table wrapped in shadows like he wore it as a cloak. "What news have you brought me?" His voice still a whisper seemed to echo out into all corners of the room.

Peter gulped loudly his eyes starting at the floor or the table in front of him, looking anywhere but at the Dark Lord or any who had gathered in the room. His fist clenched together his nails hitting into his skin.

"Godric's Hollow," He choked out, his throat feeling like sandpaper. He did not need to say he meant the Potters. He knew the Dark Lord would know of whom he spoke. Only two had ever escaped as they had. "They hide in Godric's Hollow." He said it again his voice firmer although he still refused to lift his head to look about the cold room he stood in. The cold room that would likely become his grave.

"Do you think you can fool Lord Voldemort?" Peter swallowed hard, but made no sound, "Do you think I do not know you question your loyalty?"

"I am nothing but your humble servant my Lord," Peter squeaked out.

"Lier….Crucio." White hot pain washed through his body. He yelped, his boys jerked and he dropped to the floor eyes watering. The pain stopped and he gasped out a breath blinking hard to clear his vision. "You have been with holding this information since you learned it...Crucio," He breathed again.

Pain zapped through Peter body he fell and twitched against the cold ground. The pain stopped a moment later he twitched against the ground feebly wondering if he could do anything if he grabbed his wand.

The idea was fleeting, his master was speaking again, "you went to Dumbledore searching for answers…"again the spell hit him, Peter curled into a small ball his body twitching, tears streaming in a never ending stream.

The pain stopped but Peter did not move, he could feel warmth on his leg, his trouser leg was damp. He had soiled himself. His mind spun, trying to make sense of the pain that he had experienced. "And when you did not find him you came here, tail between your legs hoping to find redemption with a piece of information. You forget, Peter. I. Do. Not. Forgive."

After the final seven words were broken up with the Crucio curses. Pain, never ending pain, his body shook, his mind spun.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, his friends within the order would they forgive him, school years, memories of his childhood the spun around his mind. Between them was the never ending pain, the white hot fiery pain that was never ceasing. Within his mind he felt a cord snap..and then he was tumbling and spinning each memory was a ghost, something he tumbled though shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. His body lay twitching on the floor, no longer aware of the deep biting cold that rises from it. Within the swirling fragments of what had been his mind he could hear laughter, high and cold and filled with merciless amusement.


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Authors Note- I do not have a beta. All spelling mistakes are my own- I do read and reread through the chapter before posting but sometimes things get missed. If you would like to beta read for me, I can promise sneak peeks at the next chapter! Updates should be every Thursday, however I make no promises about this.

I do apologize for some reason the chapter breaks wont stay when i upload the chapter so I have broken the chapter into two.

Please note that this story will be worthy of its M rating. Violence, swearing, sex and character death will be touched on in the coming chapters.

Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Prologue 

Part 2

October 31st 1981

* * *

Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling.

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Remus Lupin said for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. He wiped sugar covered fingers in his trouser pants and pulled his cloak a little tighter against his frail body.

"You have said, mother," Sirius Black said coldly crinkling up his empty bag and tossing it towards the bin. He stared at his old friend from the corner of his eye as they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade.

His friend had changed a lot in the past four years, more so in the past year as the war grew worse. Small threads of grey ran throw his hair, there was a shallow look to his faces. Always skinny he looked half starved now, and there was a darkness that swept in his eyes. He did not seem to be able to settle on one thing to look at his eyes scanned everywhere searching for danger, or was he searching for his friends? The cold calculating part of his mind wondered if Lupin was the traitor. Had word of him being the secret keeper to their friend reached his ears? Was he simple protesting in order to make it easier to plead innocent later on.

A deep sigh rattled Remus chest as he shook his head rubbing a hand throw his hair which stood on end. "You are starting to look like James," Black commented noticing the shaggy mane his friend was sporting.

"I need a cut," Lupin admitted sheepishly letting his arm fall with a slight grimace.

"Lils will do it for you before dinner tomorrow," Black said eyes scanning the streets again. For the past two months time with Lupin had been sporadic. More often than not plans made were left broken as he was busy doing some mysterious for the order. Although Black would never admit it he hoped his friend would be there, before he had to vanish into keeping a low profile something he had never had to do before. He was not sure if he knew how to do this.

For what felt like the fiftieth time in less than an hour Remus sighed. When had everything become so strained? The friendships that he use to hold with his friends, the close knit bonds that had meant the world to him. He had not felt like in outside since second year- when James, Sirius and Peter had discovered his secret.

He glanced at Sirius who stood on the corner grey eyes flicking up and down the near empty street. He could smell the worry rolling from his friend. The constant feeling of fear, and worry that had become a second cologne not just for Sirius but for all those caught up in the foolish war. His friend had not changed much since the days of Hogwarts, at less not on the outside. His physical appearance remained much the same although he was given to frown more then smile now and his hair now brushed his shoulder blades. His eyes though held more emotion in them then someone at twenty one should hold. His shoulders would hunch at times as if he was physically trying to hold himself from coming apart at the seams.

No one was unscratched from this war, no shoulders were not bent in heart ache. Lupin watched as each day more friends fell, and the life in his best mates eyes slowly melted away. He wondered if they could see it in him. The all encompassing madness that he had fought for so many years to keep at bay slowly creeping into all thoughts of his mind. He was lost cast adrift in a mission he did not want struggling to make sense of a curse that others thought were a blessing. Never in his nightmares had he thought to meet so many other of his kind. To see their suffering, to watch them inflict their own pain upon others…

Loud pops broke the falling dusk air, men and woman wearing black robes, their faces hidden by masked stood in a half circle.

Sirius squeezed Lupins shoulder once, before all hell broke loose. Bystanders screamed and ran as spells flew, shop windows cracked and shattered, a wooden barrel which sat outside of the Zonko's job shop filled with fireworks burst. The falling night was broken up by hundreds of fancy colored displays blinding both sides.

A burst of pain spread across Remus left cheek bone. He cursed dropping down and shooting a spell at an advancing death eater.

"Crucio," a masked woman screamed. Remus grimace- he knew that voice- Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius mad cousin. "Crucio!" She screamed again and this time Sirius groaned. She laughed high and cruel, "oooh poor Sirius don't like the pain…. stay still I can make it better," she sang out amusement and hatred lacing her tone.

"Expelliarmus!"

A death eaters wand went flying landing somewhere over Blacks left shoulder. Several load pops announced the arrival of more fighters, friend or foe neither Sirius nor Remus had time to find out. Remus dodges to the left, causing the spell to miss him by inches.

"Sectumsempra!" White got pain ran up the length of Remus leg with a gasped he dropped to his knees. Warmth washed over his arm, which he had wrapped around the throbbing side. Somehow his pain addled mind had kept hold of his wand.

"Stupid!" A new voice said, "stupefy." A loud thump accompanied the words as the curse hit home. "Are you able to stand?" A woman dropped down beside him her eyes lighted on him for a moment and then sweeping along the village.

Remus started for a moment words lost for a moment. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was dying, his heart thumped madly, his nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply the scent of this heart shaped faces woman. His eyes flickered up noting the vibrant colored hair, she rose tripping on the hem of her rob and yanking him up. "The building behind and to the left—-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

A woman scream was cut off in a gurgling choking sound that had Lupin stomach rolling as his eyes half blinded by the still popping fireworks searched for the woman who had made such a noise.

"Give up Bella!" Sirius voice broke through above the din of spells and exploding fireworks. Bellatrix laughed grinning and showing off her straight white teeth as she did so. Sirius arm was bleeding heavily, a cut above his right eye made it hard to see. "Stupefy!" His curse went wide.

Bellatrix laughed spinning in a circle like a muggle ballerina, " AVEDA KEDVA" A blast of green burst from her wand, the light seemed to merge with the bursting fireworks- their last explosions hide the sounds of disapperating death eaters.

Remus lurched forward fighting to his feet and shoving the woman's attempt to help him stand. His eyes searched desperately around, he could smell it. A fresh kill. A life suddenly zapped out. The curse had hit home. Voice mingled together with the still popping fireworks- Remus strained his ears hard but could not distinguish one voice from another even with his wolf hearing.

Sirius rolled from his stomach to his back gasping. Pain raced throughout his whole body, his lungs struggled to catch his breath. He could feel warmth slowly sweeping away from whomever the curse had hit. His hands shook as he slowly gently moved them from him laying them gentle beneath the green glow of the Dark Mark that was slowly raising up.

Her eyes were shut- if it had not been for the absent rising and falling of her chest Sirius would thinking she was sleeping. A small trail of blood ran along the corner of her mouth. Gently he whipped the trail of blood away. A strangled sound caught his attention, his eyes slide from her face to meet the watery eyes of Frank Longbottom. his wand tumbled from his hands sparks flying from the top. "Ally?" His voice cracked he dropped to his knees reaching out and running a finger along the side of her face. "She's warm…" his hand slide slowly along his wife's face moving back and forth.

Sirius stares feeling like an interloper on a very private moment. Franks eyes slide from his wife's to Sirius, "she's...just… she's sleeping…"

Sirius stared at him, Franks hand kept moving along the side of his wife's face muttering softer and softer that she had to be sleeping. "She's gone Frank…." The words felt cold and empty to him.

"Your wrong...wrong she's just...just sleeping…" Frank denied his hand still moving gently along the side of his wifes face. He slide his arms under his wife's body lifting her gently into him, tucking her head under his chin. "Sleeping...sleeping"

"Frank…" Alastor Moody had walked up beside them. Sirius jumped slightly, if he had been a death eater he would have killed them both before either of them knew it. "Give her to me." Sirius could not remember ever hearing him sound so kind before.

He did not wait for an answer, gently he moved Frank away pressing him into Sirius who locked his arms around Franks immobil body. Moody bent down wrapping his arms under the legs and shoulders of Alice's body and stood up lifting her in his arms. His eyes flicked over Sirius body noting the bleeding cut and his shaking arms. He jerked his head towards the Hogsheads and Sirius nodded getting up onto his wobbly legs. He got an arm under Franks shoulder and yanking him to his feet. Franks voice was getting more quiet but the words stayed the same, "She is just sleeping" Sirius bit his bottom lip hard,he said nothing gripping Franks shoulders tighter.

Remus sat on the floor, his side throbbing. Beside him, her head in his lap Marlene McKenna lay her eyes shut. Madam Pomfrey sat in front of them her voice soft and mummering as she slowly healed the rest of the wound caused by the secrumspra spell. "It will scar I am afraid." Without opening her eyes Marlene shrugged.

The door to the bar swung open, Remus head jerked towards it his heart leaping into his throat and then settling back into his chest a second later. Sirius stumbled in, his arm supporting the weight of Frank Longbottom.

A moment later Moody limped in, the body of Alice Longbottom cradled in his hand. Marlene eyes had opened when the door had, her eyes taking in the odd paleness that was Alice's skin. Tears formed in Marlene's eyes, spilling over to run silently down her face. Gently Sirius sat Frank beside the fire before crossing over to where Remus and Marlene sat. Silently Remus squeezed his friends shoulder, as Marlene pressed her face into Blacks chest her tears warm on his T-shirt.

Marlene mind swam, her neck throbbed and body ached as she pressed her face into the hard chest of Sirius Black. She had fancied him since fifth year, had never thought she would ever end up in his arms. As of aware of her inner turmoil Sirius tightened his hold on her. Her body shuddered as the tears came faster, she blinked rapidly, the sobs that slipped from her silent in their force. The haunting image of Alice floated in her mind, her young friends eyes shut. Guilt plagued her, to be enjoying the warmth of comfort of Sirius Black's arms when her friend was in the cold grip of death. Alice has befriended her that very first day on the Hogwarts Express. She had never cared about Marlene ministry connected family, had been a constant stone as one by one her parents and sibling fell until only she was left.

"It was meant for me." Sirius voice was nearly above a whisper, jagged and broken filled with the pain of someone twice his age.

Remus said nothing, simply squeezed Blacks shoulders eyes blinking. Sirius wrapped in arm tighter around Marelen taking the other one to grip the hand Remus has placed on his shoulder.

Frank sat beside the body of his wife. A fire crackled a few inches away, he felt cold though as he had the year he jumped naked into the Great Lake in the middle of February on a dare. His hand still traced the outline of Alice faces as he had every night since they had married. Alice had always said it helped her fall asleep. He could almost pretend that she was sleeping, only the absent rise and fall of her chest and her cooling skin gave away that she was truest gone. A hand came down on his shoulder, Frank jumped but he did not stop the slow up and down of his finger on his wife's face. Something hard and cool was pressed into his hand. He tore his eyes away Alice face for a moment. Her wand. His fingers clenched tight around the smooth wood. It was cold, as cold as his wife's body. Some placed a hand on his shoulder, he ignored it leaning forward to press his face into Alice's shoulder. He swallowed hard, warm tears trickling down his faces as his shoulders shook. Just an hour ago he had been kissing her, his fingers gently tickling along her ribs while she giggled and laughed nestling her face into their sons head. Their son, he would never know his mother's touch, hear her laugh. His silent sobs turned loud, his shoulder shook his hand clenching hard against the wood of his wife's wand.

Those within the Hogshead sat silent, tears streaked down some faces, eyes shown overly bright. They were intruders, watching someone else's grief merging it into their own.


	3. Prolouge Part 3

Authors Note- I do not have a beta. All spelling mistakes are my own- I do read and reread through the chapter before posting but sometimes things get missed. Updates should be every Thursday, some chapters will be longer then others, and some Thursday's will have multiple posting.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Prologue 

Part 3

October 31st 1981

* * *

Disclaimer- All rights, characters etc belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

A cold chill hung in the air of the cottage causing goosebumps to raise along the naked skin of Lily Potter's back. Slowly, so as not to wake her still slumbering husband she stood up stretching her arms over her head. Only the sounds of crackling flames and James soft snores interrupted the afternoon quiet. James shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, she leaned over picking it up and sliding it on over her head. The scent that was purely James roses up from the red cotton, causing a smile to tug at her lips.

On the ground in front of the fireplaces a pile of what looked like multi colored material lay.

James invisibility cloak.

Picking it up she ran her fingers slowly over it enjoying the silky feel. Gently she shook it out her eyes searching the floor of for a piece of parchment containing a note and finding none.

"That shirt looked better on the floor." James sleepy voice muttered. Lily snorted turning to look at James, he was laying on his stomach, hair messy and glasses perched on the end of his nose. She tossed the silky cloak onto him pouting slightly when it covered the glorious view of his naked bum.

"This was on the floor, no note." James frowned sitting up and running his fingers over the cloak himself. He had loaned it out to Dumblonde a week ago, and had not expected it back so soon.

To Lily's chargrain the cloak covered his lap, although his toned legs and hard chest was a wonderful picture to drool over. She was about to suggest that they ponder the cloak later when a loud cry broke the quiet. With a grin Lily turned and headed towards the nursery "we can ponder that mystery later," she called back. 'Among other things' she added in her mind

Many of the muggles has placed carved pumpkins on their porch, and the glow from the candles made eerie shadows along the lane. Lily lay curled on the couch smiling at James who lay on the floor Harry sitting on his chest. James cloak was laying beside Lily on the couch along with his wand. As night time had come many of the muggles has placed carved pumpkins on their pitches and the glow from the candles made eerie shadows along the lane. Harry has entertained himself as the night came on watching the children run about getting treats. A slight feeling of guilt pesters in the pit of Lily's stomach. Harry should be out there enjoying the evening and claiming treats like everyone else's. Not stuck in the middle of a war hidden away from life with his parents.

With a sigh Lily traces the fabric of the cloak. No answers had presented themselves as to why the cloak had just appeared without a note. James had sent a note off to Dumbledore before sitting down for dinner, with the comment that Dumbledore had likely forgotten to include a note. It was a mystery that would likely keep both of them up that night trying to find an answer.

James has been thrilled with the reappearance if his cloak it meant that he would be able to join Remus for the full moon. Although Remus had asked them to stop coming, James and Sirius had taken turns watching from a distance making sure he was safe. After they had gone in hiding Sirius has taken over.

Harry laughed snatching James glasses and putting them into his mouth. "No Harry," James said trying to dislodge his son from his glasses.

"Mine!" Harry laughed bouncing up and down on James chest. Sitting up James caught Harry as he toppled backwards, fingers gentle digging against his stomach- alarms sounded through the house. Lily's heart jumped to her throat as she jumped up snatching her wand from where it had been sitting on the coffee table.

James jumped to his feet tugging his glasses free from his son grip and shoving them on his face as he shoved Harry at Lily. "Take Harry and run...I'll hold him off. Go!" He insisted when it looked as though his wife was going to argue. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then shoved her towards the back of the cottage.

Eyes scanning the room Lily grabbed the cloak before running from the room, as the nursery door slammed shut behind her the front door blew up.

Taking the cloak she wrapped it around Harry, if she could not feel the weight of him in her arms she would not know he was there. Pressing a quick kiss to his head she laid him gentle among the many stuffys he had.

James dodges right from a thrown spell. Bits of wall splintered off, a piece of sharp wood slashed the side of his face. Blood pounded in his ears, the high pitch voice of Voldemort rose and fell. He saw the jet of green fly towards him felt the hair of his neck raises as it passed. The wall behind him weakened by the spells it had already been hit by exploded…."James…." Lily's voice echoed throw his head as the world went black.

"Give me the boy."

"Not Harry, please not Harry." Lily stood her back pressed against the nursery door, arm raised and wand pointing.

Voldemort laughed dodging the curse that was thrown at him "Crucio."

Lily screamed, her body spasming as she fought against the pain. She had felt the pain of this curse before, had bartered and hoped to never feel it again. This time it felt so much worse though, as if her skin was being cooked from the inside out. The pain left her she bent double gasping, shocked to see her wand still gripped in her hand.

"Stand aside!"

"Never! Not Harry, please not Harry…" she brought her wand up, blinking to free her eyes from the dampness there," Avada—-" pain slammed into her body, her feet left the ground and she hit sideways into the wall which buckled.

Through the fog of unconscious Lily saw a flash of green. Could hear the cold merciless laugh and then the shocking silences which followed.

Harry lay among his scattered toys. His face was red and tear streaked as his wails roses and fell, arms and legs fighting to free himself from whatever kept him from moving.

Lily moves slowly, every nerve ending in her body begging for relief from the pain. Her hand searched throw what was left of her sons nursery, heart hammering in her throat. She could hear his wails, felt her lips twisting up even with the tears that soaked her face.

Two loud pops had her freezing hand scrambled for her wand.

Her heart thumped in her throat as she waited ears straining. Harry's wails still rose and fell although they grew more quiet as time went on. The wooden beams of the floor creaked, Lily rolled into her back trying to push herself up onto shaky arms. Her green eyes peered up into the twinkling blue depths of Albus Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Potter." His voice was kind, hands gentle when he moved her hair back from her face. Harry wails has turned to soft and whimpers and cooing.

A large shadow moved passed both Dumbledore and Lily. A moment later then squirming bundle that was her son was pressed into Lily's arms. Tears welled up into her eyes she moved her fingers gentle along her son's forehead, along the lightning bolt scar that now stood out under his bangs.

"It is alright," Dumbledore said kindly, his own finger tracing along the scar.

"James," Lily voice sounded broken to her own ears her her hammering. She could hear the noise of someone rummaging about, knew it was too loud to be James the shadow was to large.

"I have em," Hagrid voice. He kept speaking his voice sounding more and more away as Lily spiraled downwards.

"James," her voice called out her voice startling her son who began to cry and then silence engulfed her.


End file.
